Aircraft typically utilize brake systems on wheels to slow or stop the aircraft during landings, taxiing and rejected takeoffs. The brake systems generally employ a brake stack comprising a series of friction disks that may be forced into sliding contact with one another during brake actuation to slow or stop the aircraft. Under various conditions, brake actuation may yield friction-induced vibration at wear surfaces of the friction disks, causing out-of-plane motion of the brake system, sometimes referred to as “whirl.” Friction-induced vibration or whirl is capable of damaging the brake systems and landing gear.